


Show Me

by birdkeeperklink (speculating)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speculating/pseuds/birdkeeperklink
Summary: Sansa and Jaime enjoy a beautiful morning after they're married.





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> A pleasant scene from a longer work that I've decided not to finish. I just really liked this scene, and it stands alone just fine.

“I have so many preparations to see to. I want us to leave King’s Landing as soon as possible,” he said eagerly. “You’ll love Casterly Rock, I promise. It’s much more beautiful, and--”

Sansa laid a finger over his lips. “Jaime.”

It was the first time she had called him by name in private--no title, no “my lord”--and he looked at her with a vulnerable, questioning expression.

She removed her finger and covered his lips with hers, her tongue flicking out to taste them.

He stood frozen for a moment, but when he finally registered what was happening, Sansa found herself pressed up against him as his arms clasped her to him, deepening the kiss until she was breathless and dizzy. She found herself tugging at the laces of his leather doublet, suddenly needing to be closer to him, to feel his skin against hers.

“I love you, Sansa,” he breathed in her ear when she opened his shirt and ran her shaking hands over his chest. “I love you.”

She kissed him again to quiet him, drawing his head down to hers with a gentle touch. He clumsily unlaced her gown with his only hand. She took pity on him and helped, enjoying how his eyes darkened as she slid the cloth down her arms.

“Show me,” she whispered, unlacing his golden hand.

She let it fall to the floor with a clunk, kissing the end of his stump, holding his wrist in one hand. She reached for his hand with her free one and kissed it, too, before tugging him toward the bed.

“Show me.”

He lunged for her, then, and the rest of the morning was a whirlwind of pleasure. When she recovered from the haze, they were sprawled on the bed, she on her back, Jaime’s head tucked below her breasts, both of them panting. His body really did look golden in the sunlight slanting through the windows, making the sweat droplets on his back sparkle.

She laughed suddenly.

Jaime lifted his head to look at her, smiling but a bit wary. “Is something funny?”

She shook her head, biting her lip to try to contain her grin. “I like this,” she said with shy pleasure, rolling her hips beneath him. “I like being here, with you.”

The wariness vanished and his smile grew. “You may have the pleasure as often as you like, my lady wife,” he said, a playful note in his voice that she had never heard before.

She rolled her hips again, letting her grin out. “Even right now?”

He growled and went to all fours, giving her another of those kisses that left her panting and lit a fire in her belly.

“As often as you like,” he repeated, and she squealed with surprise and delight when his mouth descended between her legs again.


End file.
